liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: The Metal Sphere
Kika the tiefling ranger and Fan Brightgrass the human paladin of Bahamut meet in the plains outside the town of Ravenshire, Kika having discovered a flyer disseminated by Milla Kramer asking for help investigating bizarre noises and lights in the sky around the town (that she suspects are connected to the barrier around Panterra), and Fan having been assigned a task by the temple of Bahamut to aid the nobleman Bartholomew Florentine Renee Sneiders with several missing persons incidents. Fan is attacked by a pack of wolves, and Kika reluctantly goes to her aid, shooting a wolf's eye out. They agree to investigate the surroundings together, as both tasks appear to be relevant to the same area. As they take a short rest to recover from the wolf attack, one of the bizarre noises described by Kika's flyer is heard overheard, and a bright blue light traveling extremely quickly zips past towards the mountains to the north of Ravenshire. The two pursue the sound and light, and after struggling across a river and up the mountain, see a flash of red light accompanied by another strange noise. Investigating, they discover a pile of clothes flecked with scorch marks and ash – but no signs of a body. They come to the conclusion that the missing persons and the strange lights and noise may be connected. Following the phenomena further up the mountain, they reach the top, where they see a metal sphere floating in the air. They fail to stealth closer, and it notices them, turning to reveal a glowing blue orb in one side, like an eye. The adventurers attack, and manage to bring down the construct. They carry it down the mountain to Milla Kramer, the gnome inventor on Kika's flyer, who is extremely excited about this discovery... but reveals she has barely any money to pay the adventurers for their help. Kika, unimpressed, turns to leave with the sphere, and Milla gives her all the gold she has in a desperate attempt to stop her. Milla tells the story of her parents' disappearance and her lifelong curiosity about the barrier, and Kika gives her the sphere – and her money back, in a rare moment of sympathy. Bartholomew shows up with four guards, and demands the sphere be handed over to him. The adventurers attempt to reason with him, proposing he allow Milla to examine the object under his supervision, but he is not convinced and orders his guards to take it by force. The adventurers jump to defend Milla and the sphere, and Kika, thinking fast, grabs the sphere and weaves past the guards out into the street. Fan picks up Milla and follows. Kika jumps into a wagon – in the middle of being loaded – throws some gold at the stunned merchant and, after Fan jumps in with Milla, they flee. The guards attempt to pursue, one loses an eye to Kika, and another is kicked off the back of the wagon 300-style by Fan. “Sorry!” calls Fan as they race out of town towards the forest town of Gladeston, where Kika knows her mentor Faelan will be at this time of year.Category:Episodes